Les voir ensemble
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Un petit DôméWata Le début d'été est un annonceur de changement. Pour Watanuki ce changement s'est vu radical. Sans même qu'il se ne rende compte, son cœur et son esprit se voient voler par un certain brun…


**Titre:** Les voir ensemble

**Auteur :**Leyla KTK

**Catégorie : **Général, Léger Romance

**Rating :** K

**Couple :** Dômé/Wata

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Clamp. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va s'en dire pour ce petit OS.

**Béta lectrice: **Ayaka, merci pour ta patience et surtout pour la correction. (Comment fais-tu pour ne pas péter un câble ? )

**Résumé :** Le début d'été est un annonceur de changement. Pour Watanuki ce changement s'est vu radical. Sans même qu'il se ne rende compte, son cœur et son esprit se voient voler par un certain brun…

**Note 1 :** Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé avec cette histoire. Je sais juste que j'étais assez énervé et qu'il fallait que je pense à autre chose…

**Note 2 :** Pas de déclaration avec des "je t'aime", juste un moment particulier, à deux… Je doute avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de correct, mais je voulais le mettre en ligne quand même.

-

* * *

**Les voir ensemble.**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

La journée ce devait être calme, avec une légère fraîcheur pour accompagner les premières chaleurs d'été, le temps était propice pour une agréable promenade, pour aller à la plage…

Une très belle journée…

Le ciel était dépourvu de nuage, il était teinté d'une couleur azur très chaleureuse et profonde. Le soleil quant à lui trônait sur ce magnifique manteau céleste avec grandeur. Il manifestait sa présence avec force, mais il dégageait une chaleur douce et légère pour la saison.

Je fixe cet astre avec un sourire puis je détourne mon regard de celui-ci pour porter mon attention sur le chemin où mes pas m'avaient guidé.

C'est étrange, encore aujourd'hui je me retrouve dans cette rue…

Comme les jours précédents, je me retrouve devant ce temple…

Et comme chaque fois, je reste un petit moment à regarder au loin sans oser m'aventurer plus près que l'entrée du temple.

Cela fera bientôt une semaine que cela dure, que ce soit pour une course ou tout simplement une envie de marcher, je me retrouve immanquablement devant chez lui…

Le simple fait de penser à lui et surtout de savoir que je ne pourrai plus le voir tous les jours de la semaine engendre en moi un sentiment de vide et de solitude.

Quand je pense que pendant toute l'année scolaire je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose, c'est de ne plus l'avoir devant moi de pouvoir profiter de la présence de celle qui devait en principe occuper mon cœur en ce moment… Mais voilà que c'est l'effet contraire qui se produit.

« Je ne me comprends plus… » avais-je dit d'un murmure.

Un dernier regard vers ce lieu qui semble m'appeler de plus en plus, je détourne les yeux de celui-ci avec un sourire amer et je prends le chemin inverse pour rejoindre la boutique.

« Je ne devrais pas me préoccuper autant… »

Je lève la tête vers le ciel de ce début d'été pour contempler encore une fois ce tableau naturel teinté de bleu.

« C'est vraiment une belle journée. » avais-je déclaré avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

Mon retour se faisait attendre, enfin l'accueil auquel j'ai eu droit semble le confirmer en tout cas.

« Tadaima… »

« OKAERIIIIII Watanukiiiiiii !!!! »

Oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais… très attendu…

Pour la simple et bonne raison…

« Du saké ! »

La voici…

« Je vous ai apporté trois bouteilles, il y a à peine… » Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge murale « une heure !!! » avais-je répondu.

« Il fait chaud, il faut bien se rafraîchir, non ? » fut la simple réponse de Yûko-san.

Comme à son habitude… Cela tombait sur le sens…

Je n'ai ni la force et ni l'envie pour essayer de lui changer d'avis.

« Je reviens. » dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » avait demandé Mokona

« Rien de bien compliqué, cependant il fait tout pour rendre la chose ainsi… Bahh, tant pis pour lui. Le plus important, on va BOIREEEEEEEEE !

« Yeahhh ! Boire ! Boire ! » avaient accompagné Moro et Maru.(Ayaka : Han, même les deux petites ont été perverties par l'alcool, tu savais que boire de l'alcool pouvait augmenter le risque d'avoir un cancer du sein ? Kain : non… Mais bon, on est dans le domaine de la fiction :p )

Boire, manger et prendre du bon temps… Voilà avec quoi ce groupe de fous s'amuse à faire depuis le début de l'été.

_Tien__**s**__, elles sont à la troisième bouteille…_

_Comment font-elles ?_

« … Dôméki. »

« Quoi ?! »

Le seul fait d'entendre son nom me ramène au moment présent.

« Que est-ce vous avez dit ? »

Yûko-san me fixe avec un léger sourire.

Je n'aime pas ce genre de sourire… Car celui-ci veut ne dire qu'une seule chose…

Une idée tordue est présente et celle-ci aura encore une fois pour cible… moi…

« Demain soir, on ira chez Dôméki. » avait répondu tout simplement Yûko.

« Hein !!! »

« Il pourra nous accompagner, ne Mokona ? »

« Ouiiii ! Chez Dôméki ! »

« … »

« De plus, on pourra contempler un spectacle assez intéressant. » avait poursuivi Yûko-san.

« … »

En fin de compte, je serai obligé de le voir… Et ça sera pour demain…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur bat très fort, comme s'il souhaitait crier sa joie. Mais pour quelle raison ?

_Arghhhhh… je ne comprends pas…_

La personne que je pensais ne pas supporter et devenue la personne que je souhaitais voir le plus rapidement possible…

Je ne comprends pas ce changement qui semble avoir vu le jour depuis peu…

En fait, si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même, je m'étais aperçu que je le cherchais du regard depuis quelques semaines. Quand il ne déjeunait pas avec Himawari-chan et moi, j'avais l'impression que ce que j'avais cuisiné plus tôt n'avait plus aucune saveur. Sa présence me manquait et cela m'effrayait de plus en plus.

Encore aujourd'hui, bien que je veuille le voir, je veux en même temps ne pas m'approcher de lui… C'est contradictoire, je sais…

Demain…

Demain, je le verrai…

Perdu dans mes pensées depuis un moment, je ne remarque même pas l'absence de Yûko-san, ni les ronflements de Mokona. Je fixe l'horloge et je me rends compte de l'heure tardive.

Il est bien trop tard pour rentrer.

Je me décide d'aller dans la chambre qui m'était réservée. Le temps de prendre un bain léger, de mettre mon yukata et d'installer le futon que je sombre sans réserve dans un sommeil profond.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Le lendemain, je me réveille assez difficilement. Ma nuit était bien calme et profonde au début, s'était vu transformée en une nuit des plus agitée par la suite. Sa silhouette n'avait cessé d'apparaître dans un rêve des plus étrange.

Je reste un moment étendu la main sur mon front fixant le plafond intensément. Et je vois mon rêve refaire surface.

« Oh ! Mon dieu… » avais-je soufflé.

Je sens mes joues devenir rouges et une étrange sensation née au creux de mon ventre.

« … Il… m'a embrassé ! »

Le silence qui règne dans la chambre ne m'aide pas…

« Pourquoi ce genre un rêve ? Et surtout pourquoi c'est avec lui que je reçois mon premier baiser ? »

D'un bond, je me lève et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Une rapide toilette et je prends la direction de la cuisine comme chaque fois. Je prépare le petit déjeuner de tout le monde puisqu'elles ne tarderont pas à venir le réclamer.

La journée prend son rythme régulier, le ménage, lacuisine et pour finir, faire les courses pour ce soir. Car il faut bien préparer le dîner pour cette soirée…

À la fin de la préparation du repas du soir, je me rends compte que tous les plats qui trônaient sur la table étaient ceux que Dôméki affectionnait.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, je me pince la lèvre inférieure dans un geste nerveux.

« Présent dans mes pensées sans que je me rende compte… » avais-je murmuré.

« Watanuki, tu es prêt ? »

L'apparition de Yûko-san dans la cuisine met fin à mes réflexions.

Elle me juge du regard, toujours avec son léger sourire.

« Oui. On peut y aller. » avais-je répondu tout en finissant la mise en place du dîner dans leur boîte de respective format XXL (j'ai trop cuisiné…).

Le soleil était couché depuis peu quand on prend le chemin du temple. La fraîcheur de la fin de journée commence à se faire sentir. Une légère brise d'été se lève en portant le bruit de nos pas. Pour l'occasion de ce dîner presque improvisé, Yûko-san portait un yukata d'été aux couleurs chaleureuses et aux motifs réguliers. Comme d'habitude, cela lui allait très bien.

Pour ma part, un simple pantalon en lin et une chemise à manche courte de couleur clair.

Une tenue totalement basique.

Je n'avais aucune raison de mettre autre chose… non ?!

« Du saké ! Du saké ! Du saké ! »

Même pas encore arrivé, les voilà déjà dans cet état…

« Ah ! Yûko-san ! »

« Humm… »

« … non rien… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voici devant le temple. Cette fois, je ne peux faire demi-tour et faire semblant de ne pas être arrivé jusqu'ici.

« Wahouuu ! Dôméki ! » avait crié Mokona

À peine quelques secondes plus tard ledit Dôméki fait son apparition.

« Bonsoir. » avait-il dit.

J'ai l'impression qu'il se doutait de quelques choses, car il n'est aucunement surpris. Il m'étonne toujours…

« Bonsoir, on ne te dérange pas. » avais-je répondu à son salut.

Il me regarde à peine…

« Non. C'est le dîner ? » avait-il dit tout en pointant le repas.

« … Oui. »

Toujours fidèle à lui-même…

« Venez. »

« Du saké ! Du saké ! » avaient hantèrent Yûko et Mokona.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Le repas s'était déroulé comme d'habitude. Par habitude, je veux dire beaucoup d'animation de la part de Mokona et Yûko-san. Quant au brun taciturne, il profitait de son dîner avec calme et gourmandise.

En le regardant, j'avais l'impression qu'il attendait ce repas avec impatience. De temps en temps, je profitais de l'agitation voisine pour porter mon regard vers lui. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres…

_Wahhh !!! Je suis mal…_

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Et bien c'est simple, Il m'a pris en flagrant délit de matage… Je supporte son regard que très peu de temps et je détourne la tête.

Après ce petit événement, le reste du repas s'était déroulé comme il se devait.

Quelques instants après, je vois Yûko-san se diriger vers l'extérieur, elle prend le temps de fixer un long moment la lune. Celle-ci était pleine et plus lumineuse que jamais. Puis elle s'installe en tailleur sur le plancher.

« Watanuki, du saké ! »

« Oui, oui… Je débarrasse tout ça et je vous amène votre boisson… »

Tout en disant ça, je commence à ranger.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. » annonça Dôméki.

« Je… merci. »

« … »

Tout en rassemblant les couverts, je sens tout d'un coup une main posée sur la mienne. Je relève la tête et je vois Dôméki qui me fixe du regard. Je sens mes joues devenir tout rouge, j'essaie de retirer ma main de la sienne. Cependant, il semble ne pas vouloir me lâcher.

« Qu'est… »

« Viens avec moi. » avait déclaré tout simplement le brun.

« Mais, je dois ranger avant. »

Il me regarde un moment sans rien dire. J'entends faiblement Mokona qui se plaint de ne pas avoir l'alcool qu'elle a réclamé.

« Cela attendra. »

« Quoi ?! »

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et me tire à sa suite. Il semble se diriger vers les jardins du temple.

« Mais attends ! Qu'est**-**ce qui qu'il te prend ? »

Je veux m'éloigner et ne plus sentir cette agréable chaleur qui émane de son être. Il continue son avancé et moi je ne peux faire que le suivre. Je lève la tête vers son dos. Celui-ci semble fort et résistant, on peut s'y appuyer sans craindre d'être abandonné. Un dos rassurant et qu'on souhaite étreindre.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? » avait-il dit tout simplement.

« ... Je… je ne comprends pas… »

« Hé ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? »

« J'ai un nom je te rappelle. Pour répondre à ta question, non. » avais-je soufflé tout en détournant la tête.

Je l'entends lancer un profond soupir…

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Il a toujours ma main dans la sienne et il ne semble nullement vouloir la lâcher.

« Ça commence. »

« Qu… » Par un simple geste de son autre mettre, il scelle les mots que je m'apprêtais à lancer.

« Regarde. » avait-il murmuré au creux de mon oreille.

Je sens tout d'un coup son souffle léger me caresser ce lieu sensible. Et je fais tout le contraire de ce qu'il demande. Je ferme les yeux.

« Regarde. » avait-il répété.

Cette fois, j'ouvre les yeux et je porte mon regard vers le lieu qu'il désigne. Et là je découvre la plus belle et magique apparition naturelle de l'année. Un phénomène tout aussi naturel que surnaturel.

Des lucioles.

Les premières de la saison…

Avec mon regard émerveillé et étonné, je vois les lucioles virevolter autour de moi.

Sans me rendre compte, la main plutôt prisonnière se voit libérée. Je m'approche de l'une d'elle et la contemple de plus près. Elle est belle et lumineuse. Comme un enfant qui découvre une chose merveilleuse, je la fixe avec un sourire. Je tends les mains vers elle pour essayer de l'attraper. Ma tentative se solde par une réussite. Je me tourne vers Dôméki et je me lance vers lui avec toujours le même sourire.

« Regarde. » avais-je prononcé tout en découvrant mes mains. La petite lumière s'élève alors vers le brun qui la regarde avec un petit sourire.

Je porte mon attention sur celui-ci qui détourne son regard de la luciole pour me fixer.

« Ce sont les premières de l'année. » annonça-t-il.

« … »

« Je voulais les voir avec toi, mais tu semblais beaucoup hésiter à venir. »

« Je… »

« Tu seras là pour les dernières ? »

Sa demande s'est vue accompagner par une légère caresse sur ma joue.

Son geste empli de douceur, me fait sentir de plus en plus chaud et tout aussi heureux. Voilà donc la chose intéressante dont parlait Yûko-san, les premières lucioles.

« Oui. »

Ma réponse bien que simple s'est vue accueillie avec un sourire. Dôméki qui **sourit**, cela lui va plutôt bien. Je lui rends le même sourire tout en recouvrant sa main qui se trouve encore sur ma joue avec la mienne.

« Je serai très content de voir ça avec toi. »

Mes mots se sont vus cueillis par des lèvres fraîches et douces. Un contacte léger, mais tout aussi profond.

Un baiser…

« Dômé… » avais-je murmuré dans un souffle

« Non. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est Shizuka. »

Les premières lucioles de l'année.

Mon premier baiser…

Beaucoup de premières fois se présentent et se présenteront cette année.

Et peut-être bien plus… (Ayaka: c'est pervers ? Ou c'est moi qui ait l'esprit mal tourné ? Kain: Non, non :p... Peut être y aura-t-il plus qu'un baiser par la sutie huhuhu)

« WATANUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! DU SAKÉ !!!! » avaient crié soudain des voix impatientes…

-

-

* * *

**Fin **_**(Ayaka : Ouais, c'était toujours aussi bien !)**_

* * *

- 

Bon voilà encore un petit OS...

J'espère n'avoir oublié aucune faute... Bien que je doute. (Y'en a pas eu beaucoup !!)

Vous avez détesté, ou aimé (rêver ne tue pas) (Ayaka: J'ai aimé !)

Laissez moi une petite review.


End file.
